You Before Me
by KezzaWhitlockHale
Summary: An angel saved Will from becoming a quadriplegic that day. His whole life is put into perspective after waking from a coma and having his whole life turned upside down by thoughts of dying. He begins to crave a life that feels real. Although his previous life had given him adventure, he no longer wants a lonely life. Can a waitress in Stortford give him a new meaning to life?
1. Preface

**Preface**

He sees the side of the glossy black taxi in front of him, the driver already winding down his window, and at the edge of his field of vision something he can't quite make out, something coming towards him at an impossible speed.

He turns towards it, and in that split second, he realises that he is in its path, that there is no way he is going to be able to get out of its way. His hand opens in surprise, letting the BlackBerry fall to the ground. He hears a shout, which may be his own.

He is tackled down from his right side before pain shoots through his head and everything goes dark.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

I groaned as the incessant beeping shot through my brain, pulsing hard throughout my body.

"Good morning, Mr Traynor. Nice of you to join us." The silky voice rang through the air. An unfamiliar voice. I squinted in the bright light of the clean white room. A woman stood at the side of me with her clipboard pressed against her chest. Her dark complexion radiating in the white light and chocolate eyes filled with humour. "I'm Doctor Imani, you are at the London Bridge Private Hospital. You suffered a head injury and a fracture in your left arm. We were told you were tackled to the ground to save you being hit by a motorbike. You are a very lucky man." I nodded at her, only understanding half of the conversation. "I've ordered an MRI to check there are no long-term injuries to your brain, but for now, can you answer some questions for me." I nodded. "Can you tell me the names of your immediate family, mother, father and sister."

"Camilla, Steven, Georgina." She made notes on her clipboard, ticking off as I gave my answers.

"Good, your age?"

"31."

"And where did you grow up?"

"Stortford?"

"Profession?"

"Banker."

"Perfect. You seem to have very little injury. Your parents are here, shall I send them in?" She turns to leave.

"When was the accident?" She stares at her clipboard.

"A week ago, today." She smiles and leaves the room.

As soon as the door closes, it swings open again. "Will, darling, I'm so glad you are awake, we have been worried sick." I saw my father pull her back from me to give space.

"I'm fine. Just tired and sore." I closed my eyes again to block out the bright lights and the fretful face on my mother. Sobs racked through her body and she turned to look out the window, hiding every ounce of feeling, as always. "You both don't need to be here. I'm alright, I'll be out of here soon." _I hoped._ "I actually need some time to think. I haven't even thought about what happened yet. I've been out cold a week I need to catch up on what I've missed. Where's my BlackBerry?" My father handed the phone to me, the screen cracked and plastic scratched but still working.

"Come Camilla, let him rest. We'll talk later." My mother looked at me, she had put on her daily face. Cold, unfeeling, untouched. She nodded at me and walked out, followed by my father.

I shifted carefully, wincing, into a straighter sitting position. I looked out of the window, catching my reflection, grimacing.

"What in the hell happened to me?" I looked at my phone in my hand and thought about what had happened.

I had been on my way to work, a big meeting, a conference call with Jeff in New York that I had been ignoring all night. Alicia has insisted my phone had been on silent for one night which I had reluctantly agreed to. I pressed the button which gave life to my phone. 20 missed calls from a week ago and 33 messages. Rupert, Alicia, some work colleagues, all on the day of the accident. Nothing had been sent since. I wondered if anyone had been to visit me besides my parents.

The Doctor had said I was tackled to the ground. With a rush, the memories flooded back. The pain down my side where someone had knocked me down. The sound of the bike coming towards me, dropping my phone, yelling out. It jolted me; I could have died.

I was so wrapped up in the thought of my shortened life expectancy I didn't hear the door open and close.

"Will?" I looked up to see Rupert's eyes on me and next to him, Alicia. "How are you doing Will?"

"I feel like I've been hit by a car, but other than that great." Rupert smiled while Alicia looked horrified.

"Will! Don't say things like that. You could have had yourself killed!" That again, died, killed, death. I watched as Rupert put an arm around Alicia and wiped a tear from her face. I furrowed my eyebrows as I watched the encounter.

Rupert turned to me, arm dropping to Alicia's waist. "Actually Will, we do need to speak to you, we wish it was under better circumstances, but unfortunately the circumstance is the cause."

"Stop speaking in riddles and man up." I barked back.

"Alicia and I, we want to be together. We would like your blessing."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. I've been in a coma for ONE week and you have slimed in on my girlfriend."

Alicia chirped up, sheltering Rupert from my backlash. "It's not like that, Will. I was so upset when they brought you in, we weren't sure if you were going to be okay. Rupert comforted me; he was there for me. It just, sort of, happened."

"Get out." I looked away from them.

"Will, please." She begged.

"Get out!" I threw the phone against the wall and watched as it shattered scattering pieces across the floor.

Rupert ushered Alicia out of the room as she began to sob. A nurse rushed in afterwards, she saw the mess and went to grab a broom.

"Apologies, my best friend and girlfriend…" A pitying look crossed her features.

"We heard…I'm very sorry." She gave a sombre smile and left the room.

I couldn't believe what had just taken place. One week and they had gone behind my back. They probably wished I had died. The word sent chills through me.

Dead.


	2. Stortford

**Stortford**

It had been a couple of weeks since I had woken from the coma. My parents had brought me back home to Stortford, allowing me to escape only to the gardens.

I had given my notice to work, much to my mother's horror and she had insisted I come home to recover and straighten my thoughts.

I wouldn't change my mind; I was set on my decision to not go back. I couldn't face Rupert and Alicia and I couldn't face going back to my empty apartment and lifestyle.

I had made the decision I wanted more from my life. I had lived a good bachelor life, adventure, sex, luxuries. I had had enough of it all. I wanted something more meaningful, I craved meaning to my life. It can't all just be work, play then death. There had to be a reason for my existence, a reason why I lived that day.

My bruises were healing, and the cuts were scabbed over. I had no job to go to, money in my bank and my apartment was up for sale. I had decided it best not to tell my mother yet. My plan was to look at where I would like to live and start a new life.

I gently grabbed the house keys from the bureau in the long hallway, careful not to alert my mother of my departure from the prison that is Grantchester House, owned by the Traynor family for several generations.

"Where are you going Will?" My mother called from behind me.

I sighed. "For some fresh air mother."

"We have the gardens for that, why do you need keys." She cocked an eyebrow at me, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mother I am not a prisoner. I am doing well; I need to get out of this house. I'm just going for a walk around town."

She sighed and nodded before walking away.

The town of Stortford was small, a typical English town where everybody knows everybody else's business. Its historic features drew in tourists during the summer months, along with the castle, our family business. It was quiet during the winter, peaceful. The only buzz that was happening came from the café down the street.

I looked up at the name. The yellow writing stood out purposefully in the little town. It was around lunchtime on a Wednesday. I entered the café, the bell ringing above my head. I looked at it then around at the people engrossed in their conversations. They didn't notice my entry, so I took a seat by the window and looked at the menu.

A male voice sounded above the hubbub. "Another cuppa please Lou."

I eyed the waitress that walked over to the man sitting by the cashier's desk. She was a ray of sunshine in the dim little café. She wore a grey jumper patterned with bright yellow lemons and a green leaf. Over that hung a light blue dungaree dress with sewn on white hearts where the pockets should be. She fastened that with a thin white belt. Her legs were bare and ended with blue and white striped socks and pale lemon strappy heels. Her look was remarkable, I had never seen anything like it and could not help but smile. I watched her pour a cup of tea for the gentleman and took note of her dark straight hair, which was fastened with a braid over the top of her head.

She turned toward me and smiled. As she walked toward me, I studied her face. Her smile reached her chocolate eyes which could melt a person with one look. Her pouty lips framing her straight white teeth. She was stunning, not an obvious beauty but the beauty that shone from within.

"Good morning!" She beamed at me. "What can I get you?" Her voice was melodic, suiting her look and obvious personality.

"A coffee would be great." I smiled back at her. I would have liked to say more but I did not want to come across as a creep.

"That narrows it down to a few options then." She giggled. "Cappuccino, latte, americano, espresso or mocha."

I could not help but watch her every expression, such an expressive face, her eyebrows being the highlight of it all. I could tell why the little café was so busy, she does a therapist's job with one smile. "What would you recommend?"

She thought for a moment tapping the pencil on her smooth pink bottom lip. She beamed at me and wrote something down. "Cappuccino with extra cream and chocolate on the top."

I could not help but grin back at her. "Perfect." I agreed. I watched her turn on her heel as she practically skipped through the tables back to the kitchen area. She had this child-like innocence in her but stood firmly as a woman. She obviously did not realise she would be my undoing as much as I did. After a few minutes, she brought the coffee out to me. She looked around for a moment and then sat down in the chair opposite me. I have to say it did surprise me that she would do such a thing but at the same time, I was overjoyed.

She smiled. "Are you new around here, I haven't seen you before?"

"Not entirely, I just moved back. My parents insisted. I grew up here but moved to London when I turned 21 to start my career."

"That sounds fascinating. I've never left this town and you have travelled to London."

"And further. I'm Will." I held out a hand.

She peered down at my formality then shook my hand. "Louisa." I held her hand and looked up to her eyes as hers met mine. She pulled away and looking down at her apron blushing.

I sipped my coffee and sighed; it was perfect. "Mmmm." She watched my reaction with fascination.

"How old are you, Will?" She cocked her head to the side and waited for me to answer.

"31, how about you?" I watched her reaction; I knew I must be a few years older than her as I had never seen her around school or town.

"I'm 26. That explains why we have never met before." I nodded. She was thinking the same as me.

"I would remember you." I look at her straight. She blushed and broke eye contact with me. Still watching her, I took another sip of my coffee. She peered up at me through her eyelashes and held my gaze.

"Louisa," I rolled her name off my tongue and her gaze dropped to my lips. "Would you join me for a drink or dinner sometime?" Her eyes snapped back up to mine again, almost having left a trance.

"I, uh, I have a boyfriend." Her face expressed so much sadness and guilt. I felt the same thing but hid the feeling.

"Okay, that's fine, as friends then."

She took a moment to think about it eying me up and down. "As friends…" She sounded unsure. I nodded confirming her unasked question.

"Are you working tomorrow?" I inquired. She shook her head in response. "I will pick you up at 12 from yours and we'll go for lunch at the castle tearoom. My treat."

"Will, I insist as we are meeting for lunch as friends, I will pay my own." I cocked an eyebrow at her, and she smiled.

"We'll see." I smirked back at her. I dove into my pocket and fished for my wallet and pulled out cash for the coffee and my business card. "Ignore the business numbers and name, text me your address and I will pick you up tomorrow." I stood. "Keep the change for the coffee." I leaned down to her and kissed her cheek lightly, leaving her aghast. I pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes. "See you tomorrow Louisa." I smirked at the blush filling her cheeks and left the café.

I hadn't been this happy in a long time and it felt great.


	3. Louisa

**Louisa**

I avoided my mother as I entered the house again. The second she saw me she would know something was going on. The biggest smile was planted on my face and I did not intend to reveal my secrets at this moment in time, so just like the rest of my family I avoided them and kept my cards close to my chest.

I also did not intend on introducing Louisa to them any time soon. Georgina was away, a silent partner in the family, my father was in and out having an affair with some redhead and my mother was busy keeping home as she felt was her duty. To an outsider, our family was a normal high achieving, successful family. We were the royalty of Stortford, information I would keep to myself so not to scare Louisa away.

My mother had been somewhat suffocating since I returned to this small town. A town I used to dream about running from, yet here I am, back again and a pull making me stay.

I had returned to my old bedroom and laid on my bed, picturing her face, her smile, her lips, waiting for her to text. I knew she was the one I needed to give me my life back. I could not wait to find out more about her. The only thing in our way was this boyfriend. I prayed he was an idiot who did not deserve her. I did not want to have to watch her be happy with someone else without even having the chance first. My phone buzzed an unknown number.

_Hi, it's Louisa. _I smiled and read on.

**LPOV**

_Back at the café._

I touched my cheek where Will had kissed me. My face was hot, and I probably looked like a lobster. I stood and walked over to the kitchen with his mug, feeling in a daze of euphoria. I had never had these feelings with anyone before. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

_Louisa. Louisa... _"Lou!" I snapped out of my trance and turned to Frank, watching me with his arms crossed across his chest and a furrowed brow.

"S…Sorry, Frank, I, uh…" He cocked an eyebrow, smirking at my stupor.

"Upgrade?"

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Traded Patrick in for a better one?"

"Oh…no, no, he's not my, we're not…well, we are but…" I didn't know how to explain what had happened. I didn't know myself.

"Spit it out, Lou." He laughed.

"His name is Will, he's just moved back here, he wants to take me out for lunch tomorrow. He knows I have a boyfriend."

"You deserve better than that arse, Lou. Promise me something."

"Okay?"

"Take what you deserve, don't settle for less, give it a shot even if it is a risk."

I take in what he said and then nod. The truth was that nobody approved of Patrick for me. Frank couldn't stand him, he felt he was pompous and disrespectful, and my mum and dad weren't awfully keen, but they wanted me to be happy. Trina, on the other hand, told me exactly how she felt about him, similar to what Frank felt, I deserved better and shouldn't reduce myself to him just because he was a safe option after…that night.

I leaned back against the counter pondering those thoughts. "Lou, take an early leave, you've worked hard, you deserve it." I smile at him and mouthed thank you.

The bus ride home was the same as always, so was the walk. It could have been any other day, but today was different, I felt different like a new wave of life had begun.

I unlocked the door and entered the house quietly as I knew I would be grabbed by one member of my family straight away.

I leaned against the door and let the day wash over me. I hadn't been able to hide the smile on my face. All these feelings confused me; I had never felt like this.

"What's wrong with your face?" I jumped as Katrina called from the top of the stairs. She ran down the stairs to me.

"What do you mean?" I tried my best to wipe the smile off.

"Well, you look like you've had good sex, but I know that can't be true because well…Patrick." She grimaced at the thought.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just happy, can't I just be happy?"

"You know as soon as you walk into that room, mum will pick up on your 'happy face' and she won't stop until you tell her so you can either tell me or I can wait until mum gets it out of you."

I sighed and sat on the steps. "This man came into the Buttered Bun today. He was good looking, like a model, no, Greek god good looking. He was really charming and really lovely to talk to and I think he was interested in me." I looked up at her to find her frowning.

"What does he want with you?" She prodded.

"Trina, I'm serious! I told him I have Patrick and he wants me to go out to lunch with him tomorrow."

"You better have said yes."

"I didn't have a chance to answer, he gave me his number and told me to text my address. He then kissed me on the cheek and left."

Her mouth fell open. "He what? Please tell me you've texted him."

"No, I'm confused, what about Patrick?"

"What about Patrick! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Lou, take it by the balls and live your life. Patrick will be too busy running to notice you've gone to lunch with a Greek god."

"You really think I should do it?"

"Lou, how do you feel about the situation, what do you want?"

"I feel almost high from happiness. I couldn't believe it when he was asking me. He is completely different to Patrick, he's incredible looking, he smelt really good, he's a gentleman, the way he said my name and he's just moved back here from London where he had an actual career! I want…I want to go."

"Lou," She looked me straight in the eyes, a serious look. "If you don't take this chance, I will. Go for it. What's the worst that can happen?"

I thought about the worst. "He could be one of those guys and I could lose Patrick for nothing."

She crouched down to me. "Lou, losing Patrick would be good for you, he's a safe option and nobody was ever happy playing safe. I will always look after you, I'm always at the end of the phone and I will pick you up wherever, whenever." She hugs me, a rare gesture between us.

"Thank you, I will text him now." She smiled and walked into the living area to distract mum.

I slid the business card out of my phone case and looked at it. The card showed his picture with the company title 'Brookes and Jones Accounting'. 4 numbers, an office number, a direct dial, mobile and fax. Above those, his name, William Traynor.

I gasped. _Traynor._

Mum had been saying to the neighbours that the Traynor boy was back, here I was going on a date…to lunch with him.

I tapped in his number and sent my first text to him.

_'So, Traynor?'_

Almost instantly his reply rang through. _I am not one to brag about my family name. Quite the opposite. _

_'Even over text you sound posh!' _I giggled.

Again, he replied instantly. _Is my charm working?_

_'Maybe, we'll have to put it to good use tomorrow.'_

_So, do you agree to come then? If you say yes, just know you will have made me the happiest man on earth. _

_'I would love to. My address is…' _I tapped it out and send it to him, the smile rising on my face again unable to stop.

_I will be outside your door with an everlasting smile. _

I held the phone to my chest. I didn't understand these feelings, all I knew was that I never wanted them to end.

I walked into the living room, still smiling. Katrina gave me a wink. "Hi, mum, dad, grandad." Thomas sat on the floor playing with his train. He got up and sat between me and Trina.

"You look happy Lou, what's perked you up today."

Katrina chirped in before I could say a thing. "She's got a date tomorrow and not with Patrick."

Mum looked at in shock. Grandad was watching tv and dad was trying to do something on his phone. Too busy to notice what we had said.

"It's not a date. It's lunch."

Again, Trina piped up. "Lunch with a Greek god."

I nudged her and glared.

"What about Pat?"

I spoke over Trina who muttered _Who cares. _"It's only lunch, Pat is busy training and I'm having lunch with a friend. I just texted him and he's picking me up tomorrow."

Mum beamed at me. "Oh Lou, I'm so happy for you! What's his name?"

"Will. Will Traynor actually." Dad's head shot up and mum gasped in shock again.

"You are dating the Traynor boy!" Mum shrieked.

"We aren't dating!"

"Wow, Lou, this really is a once in a lifetime chance. Don't mess it up!" Trina scorned me.

"Okay, okay, can we please stop talking about me now."

Mum shot Trina an all-knowing look and walked into the kitchen.

I woke up at 9 the next morning completely ready for the day. I felt butterflies in my stomach again and I was a little nervous.

I browsed my colourful, partially vintage wardrobe for what to wear. In the end, I decided on a beige skirt with cherry prints. A white blouse under a dark orange fluffy sweater tucked into the skirt, with a red belt. Black tights with light pink spool heeled shoes with brown spots strapped across the top of my feet. A true Louisa original.

I had grown to love my own fashion sense, although some may think it weird, it made me who I am.

Something had happened to me when I was a few years younger that had changed the way I viewed myself and the way people saw me.

I loved matching vintage pieces with modern classics and different colours. I was always inspired to try something new. Nobody understood my style, but I didn't care. I knew why I dressed the way I did.

"Lou, he's here!" Trina shouted up the stairs to me.

I quickly brush my hand through my fringe, grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I walked down the stairs as Trina answered the door to him.

I looked up at his smiling face and melted over again. My knees were weak at the sight of him and everything surrounding us seemed to fade away.

"Have her home by midnight." Trina demanded as she winked at Will and stuck her tongue out at me.

Will offered me his arm and I slipped mine through as he walked me to the car.

"Sorry about my sister, my whole family is crazy."

"Your whole family seems lovely."

I stopped, wide-eyed. "Oh no, really? They all greeted you at the door…"

He chuckled under his breath. "They really were lovely, I promise. It would take a lot more than that to scare me away from you Louisa." He strokes a strand of hair away from my face. "Even when they are looking through the window at us." He laughs again.

I turn and shoo them away. He swings his arm around my waist and guides me to the car.


	4. Castle

**Castle**

Will led us through the small tearoom that sat just outside of the castle walls. We were seated in a private conservatory overlooking the lake that once surrounded the medieval building and served as a moat.

Will pulled out the chair for me like a true gentleman.

"Thank you." I sat and looked up at him. "It's beautiful here."

He gleamed as he sat down. He looked so fresh, he wore a white shirt, worn open at the top, with blue smart trousers and a pair of shining black smart shoes. His wavy locks were pushed back off his face in a classic style. Truly handsome.

"Technically, this is reserved for functions, but they couldn't say no when I told them I was bringing such a beautiful lady for lunch here."

I blushed and nudged him. "Stop, you make me blush!" He laughed. "Thank you, Will. It truly is lovely."

We both ordered a ploughman's lunch and admired the view talking about the kayakers rowing past us.

"So, Will, tell me what brought you back to Stortford? London must have been a fascinating and brave place to live, why come back here?"

He considers my question for a moment. "I had a change of heart, I guess. London had its highlights, I was successful, travelled wherever I wanted, spent time with whoever I wanted. I thought I was happy."

"So, you weren't?"

He looks down. "I thought I was, but I had an experience. I was almost hit by a motorcyclist and it woke me up to what I had been missing out on. Yes, I probably had a more adventurous life than most, I really had an adventurous life and the thrill of it was amazing, but there was something missing in all of it. While I was recovering in hospital, I found out my girlfriend at the time was now seeing my best friend and work colleague and were in love. It was something I had never really experienced, one of life's most sought after feelings. I came back here to regather my thoughts and figure out what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. I've done the bachelor life and the thrill seeker life, not that I never want to do those things again, but I want to share them with the love of my life. I realised I want someone to live for, which I didn't care about before."

Without realising I reached out and held his hand. "That is a really lovely ambition, Will. I really hope you find it." He smiles at me, looking deeply into my eyes. "I've always been too scared to step out of the box. I guess I express that with my fashion sense instead."

He looked at my outfit, smiling. "Well I for one love your style. It's unique and expresses your bright personality."

I smiled, gazing at his face. "Thank you, Will."

We took our time eating, chatting, and enjoying each other's company. We ordered a pot of tea to graze on whilst we admired the view.

He met my gaze and smiled deeply. "So, tell me, why did you stay here after school?"

I think for a moment, I didn't want to go into detail about some bits of my past. "I guess I never had the ambition. Trina is the smart one, shes at school studying finance. She was meant to go to oxford university, she had all the grades and was set to start but then found out she was pregnant with Thomas. I'm not good with numbers or words so college and university were never in my plans, I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life and I still don't. I just left school with my average grades, got an average job at the buttered bun to help my parents pay the bills when my dad lost his job and starting dating Patrick…my average boyfriend." I was lost in thought when Will squeezed my hand watching me closely.

"Louisa, I've only known you 24 hours and already I know you are anything but average. You looked like you loved the job you do, even if it is an average job just to pay the bills. I feel like you have so much potential to be anything you want. You just have to put your mind to it, and you will succeed. I would be more than happy to stick by your side and help you figure out what you want."

I thought about his words. Maybe he was right, I could have anything I put my mind to, and he would be by my side…by my side. He had had an epiphany on that day he almost died, and it had changed his whole perspective. I realised that the Will that sat in front of me was a completely different Will that had been an accountant in London. He had completely turned his life around and new ambitions had filled him. I was starting to believe that he was my epiphany too, he was what I needed to figure out my life, not Patrick who didn't really care what I did. Patrick just wanted me on the sidelines cheering for him and then waiting for him whilst people swarmed around him congratulating him. Will wanted to share experiences with someone, possibly me.

Right now, in this moment, all I wanted was to tell Will yes and run off to exotic places I had never dreamed of being. I had been too scared to leave and start a new life somewhere else. I had been scared to be alone, but with Will…I was brave.

The realisation came to me then, that I need to break up with Patrick. Not for Will or any other man but for me, for my ambition and my future.

"Thank you Will, you have no idea what you have changed in me today."

He cocked his head to the side, gazing at me.

"When can I see you again?"

He smiled. "I have to pop back to London for a couple of days to tie up loose ends and grab some stuff from my flat before its rented out, but I will be back by the weekend. I would love to see you again then."

"Perfect. Will…"

"Yes?" He starts to stroke my fingers and then the palm of my hand.

"I'm going to break up with Patrick, not for you, but for me. You've made me realise that I want more than average, and I think it's time I did something about it."

His smile brightens. "Louisa, I would wait forever and a day for you. I am really starting to like you a lot and I will never force you to do something you are not ready for so this must be your decision. Just know as soon as you say the words, I will kiss you and never let you go."

Those butterflies tingled in my stomach again, and desire swelled in me. These feelings were all new to me. The blush crept up to my cheeks making me smile. "The things you do to me, Will. I've never felt like this with anyone." He lifts my hand up to his lips and kisses my knuckles one by one, slowly. "But I would still like to take whatever this is slowly. Patrick was a safe option for a reason and I'm still scared about starting new with a risk."

He nods then stands. "Come with me." I followed him out as he led me by my hand.

We took a walk around the grounds of the castle, getting to know each other. We had such a laugh and I found myself beginning to fall for him and then I caught a glimpse of the maze and pulled myself back.

"So, what are your favourite pastimes Louisa?" He sat on a bench and patted the seat next to him.

"I like to listen to music," I sat next to him. "I like drawing and reading. Talking." We both laughed. "I love spending time with Thomas. How about you?"

"I like watching foreign movies, listening to music as well. I used to enjoy extreme sports, but I'm a little skeptical since the motorbike." He chuckles at his inside joke.

"That is quite fascinating, do you understand the foreign movies?"

"Some of them, but they do have subtitles. I find them a lot more clever than British or American tv and a little more dramatic." He looks over at me. "What music do you listen to?"

"Um, the charts mostly, some of the old stuff, my parent's generation, some 90's. Please don't tell me you listen to K-Pop as well?"

"What on earth is K-Pop, goodness gracious no. I listen to most classical, some jazz, you can't beat a magnificent crescendo."

I was fascinated by this man. "You are full of surprises Will. You're an old soul at heart, aren't you? Oh, and K-Pop is Korean Pop."

He grimaces. "Definitely not my type! I do have a classic personality. I enjoy the finer things; it's growing up a mother and father like mine."

"A glass of scotch or 45-year-old wine and some classic jazz?"

He grips his heart. "Heaven."

I laugh. "Sorry, did I mishear your age Mr Traynor?"

He stands and pulls me up into his chest and whispers in my ear. "Not at all Miss Clark, not at all." I blush, feeling the heat creep through my whole body.

It was starting to get dark and a little chilly. "Come, lets take you home, I'm sure your sister wants to hear all the details, she told me so herself."

"She didn't?!" I shriek.

"Oh, she did." He laughs and leads me back to the car.


	5. Patrick

**AN: Thank you so much for your support on this story. I really hope I am doing the characters justice. Enjoy. **

**Patrick**

Trina was waiting in my room the second I got in. I had managed to dash past mum and dad to get here but found her waiting. I must admit, she did make me jump.

"Trina! You scared the life out of me."

I dropped my bag down on the floor and sat on my bed next to her.

"You are practically beaming." She smirked at me.

"I feel it."

"Come on then Lou, details!" She sat up and nudged me.

"He took me to the castle tearoom; he had hired out the function room overlooking the lake. It was perfect. We talked so much. He likes foreign movies and classical music. He is such an old soul, he's incredible. He's such a gentleman and he's funny and so good looking. He makes me feel things I've never felt before."

She makes a gagging sound. "Too much information."

I attempt to push her off the bed, we both laugh. "I'm serious, Treen. I think I'm beginning to fall for him."

She frowns at me. "Fall for him? What about Patrick? What about playing it safe?"

"He makes me feel brave enough to take the risk. I'm going to break up with Patrick."

She sits up instantly, pure delight reflecting on her face. "Please let me film it! I need to record this moment of history; it will be great to show on your wedding day!"

"Trina! No!" She fell back on the bed laughing.

Once her laughing had subsided, she sat up again. "So, when are you going to do it?"

"Will is away for the next couple of days in London, so I want to do it before he gets back, but that's only if Patrick gives me the time of day to say anything."

"Just come out with it, he'll be too shocked to remember how to talk over you."

We both laughed. "Good idea."

It took a couple of days for Pat to find some spare time for me, he agreed to have me join him while he was training. I hated running and he knew that but if this were the only way to speak to him, I would have to go for a jog with him.

"Pat…"

"Can't stop, let's go, I'm trying to beat my record."

And so, it begins, I began jogging after him.

"Slow down a little."

"I can't Lou, I need to beat this record."

I tried to speed up a little.

"Pat, I need to talk to you about something."

"You know you've missed the last three meetings, right? You'll have to come next week. It's all about the travel plans for the Xtreme Viking. They're all starting to think we've broken up."

"Pat, that's something I need to talk…"

He stops abruptly. "3 minutes, 29 seconds, not good enough."

I stood there breathless. "Pat, please, I need to…" Before I could get it out, he was off again.

I couldn't do it anymore. "Patrick, I'm breaking up with you!" I yelled over to him, hoping he would hear me this time.

He stopped and stared ahead. I could not move. "Pat?" He turned to me.

"Is there someone else?" He yelled back.

I started walking toward him. "No, I'm doing this for me."

"I thought this was what you wanted. Seven years Lou, you don't just throw that away."

"We've had a good few years but I've realised I want more than just to be the girl at your side while you become a physio and train for Xtreme Viking. I have my own ambitions and it has taken me this long to realise that. I really appreciate all the time we've been together but there's no passion between us. I know I never wanted that before, and I know the reasons why you worked out for me and you know that too but now…I want to start living my life, I want to take risks. I'm sure you want something better than what you have with me. Be honest with me, our relationship is average."

When he looks up at me, I can see the hurt. "Average."

"We both deserve better than this Pat. We have nothing in common and we aren't interested in anything the other says."

He turns away from me. "You know, I think it would have hurt less if you had cheated on me." He runs off, leaving me stood in the middle of the field, watching him run off.

I kept telling myself it was for the best, but I couldn't help but visualise the hurt look on his face. I need to do this.

I walked home and shut myself away in my room, texting Will.

_'I did it.'_

_How did he take it?_

_'Not well. I think I may have been a bit harsh, but he doesn't stand still long enough for me to speak.'_

_I'm sure he'll be fine, just give him time._

_'When are you back?'_

_I'll be back in a couple hours, can I come get you, we can get some food and chat?_

_'That sounds lovely.' _

_Okay, I'm leaving now, I'll see you in a couple of hours. _

I held the phone to my chest but was knocked out of my thoughts when Katrina barged into the room with Thomas on her hip.

"Did you do it?" She questioned. Thomas was holding his train and riding it along her shoulder.

"Yeah, he didn't take it too well. I think I offended him."

"He'll live."

"Will is picking me up in a couple of hours. I'm not sure what to wear."

"Although I think your sense of fashion can be odd, he seems to like it enough so just be you."

I nodded and strode to my wardrobe.

I chose a white dress with colourful butterfly prints over it. It was a tea dress with a rounded collar. I fastened a turquoise belt around my waist and threw on a similar coloured cardigan over the top. I paired it with my teal patterned Mary Janes. I pinned the sides of my hair back off my face.

Trina peered round the door. "You look good."

"Thanks." I smile at her. "I'm kind of excited."

"I would be too if I was on his arm." I roll my eyes at her laughing.

She shut the door behind her and lowered her voice. "How are you feeling about 'being' with him?"

"I haven't thought about any of that yet. I'm not planning on it just yet. I told Will I wanted to take it slow."

"Are you going to tell him?" I pause, thinking it over. "I think you should. Maybe not today but soon. He seems like a decent guy Lou; he'll be able to understand you better if you are open with him."

"I'll see how it goes."

My phone buzzed on the dresser.

_I'm in Stortford, I'll be with you in 10 minutes x_

"Lover boy?" Katrina probed. I was smiling widely. I had learned to ignore the names my family came out with for Will.

"He'll be here in 10, he sent an x at the end."

"Oooo." Katrina laughed at me. "Come on, let's wait downstairs."

We waited in the kitchen with mum.

"He's such a lovely boy Lou." Mum beamed. "So smart and mature, not like Patrick. He had a temper on him."

"She broke up with Patrick today."

Mum gasped. "You did?"

"Yes, he didn't take it very well, but who would."

She wrapped her arms around me. "Oh Lou, as long as you are happy, we are happy for you."

I hugged her back. "Thank you, mum."

The sound of the doorbell made the butterflies flutter through me. I said my goodbyes and opened the door.

The smile on his face made my knees weak. He was wearing a smart shirt, open at the neck with jeans and smart shoes. He held a beautiful single red rose.

"You look stunning, Louisa."

I blushed. "You look really good too."

"So, as you are officially single now, would you please have this first date with me?"

I giggled and nodded my head; he took my breath away.

He drove us out of Stortford slightly and stopped on the hilltop overlooking Stortford and the castle. It was beautiful and warm due to the late summer sun splashing colours across the skies.

"Wow, Will, this is incredible, I can't believe I haven't been here before."

"It was my favourite spot as a teenager. My get-away."

We sat on the bench that overlooked the town.

"So, tell me what happened with Patrick?"

"Ugh, oh yeah, that." He laughed. "He made me run with him to speak to him…I hate running." He laughed harder at me. "I couldn't get him to listen, so I ended up yelling at him in the street instead. He didn't take it well, he told me he would preferred to have been cheated on…"

"Ouch, that sounds painful…for both of you." He laughed again.

"It was best for us both. He needs a runner for a girlfriend or someone more fit than me."

"What do you need?" He watched me.

I thought about it. "I need someone who actually cares how my day has been. I need to be able to feel something and someone who is going to push me to be something. If I'm honest, I'm frightened of what the world has to offer."

"Why does it frighten you?"

"I've never really been out of Stortford, maybe the occasional holiday a couple of hours south or north. I once booked a ticket to Australia, just after I left school. I never did go."

"Because of fear?"

"You can say that." I looked up at him. He was gazing at me, watching every muscle move on my face. "Something happened and I shut myself off. It's also the reason I won't go near the castle maze."

He gently laid his hand on top of mine, which sat on the bench. "Louisa, if you ever need anything, I'm here. It doesn't matter the time of day or where I am, if you call, I will come."

His eyes searched mine. "Thank you."

"I'm falling hard for you Louisa; I want you to know that. I know it's only been a week, but you have this essence that I have never found in another person. You are so refreshing, so unlike anyone I've ever been around. I'm sorry if what I'm saying is overwhelming, but I want you to know the affect you have on me just after one week. I want to be the man you are looking for and I really hope you will give me that chance." He takes my hand between his and turns towards me. "When you opened the door to me this evening, you took my breath away. Not one part of you is fake or ugly. I hated not being able to see you the past couple of days and although I'm scared of how strong my feelings are towards you, I'm ready for the rollercoaster. Do you want to join me?"

His words filled me with happiness, though they scared me as well. It was very soon to be feeling like this, but I felt it too. "I want to."

He smiled. He lifted his hand to my cheek and swept a piece of hair that had escaped a pin behind my ear. He rested his hand there. "I badly want to kiss you."

My heart skipped a beat and the butterflies rose. Then I said the bravest thing I've ever said. "Kiss me."

The corner of his mouth lifts into a smile, he leans towards me brushing his hand over my cheekbone, brushing his fingers through the loose strands of hair. He gently places a kiss on the corner of my mouth and then again on my lips. He shifts his body closer to mine as his lips start to move in sync with mine. He traces his fingertips down my side then places his hand firmly on my lower back pulling me in closer to him. My hands cup his face, then slowly sieve my fingers into his hair. He bites down on my lip very lightly and I moan. This seems to encourage him as his tongue begs for an entrance. I allow him and we begin one, moving passionately with each other.

His lips leave mine but start to kiss down my jaw line and onto my neck, hitting a sweet spot. I can't help but moan again against his kisses. He sucks slightly at my skin then leave my neck placing one more sweet kiss on my mouth. He leans his forehead against mine breathing hard. My heart is pulsing rapidly in my chest and I can feel his pumping through his skin under my fingertips.

"You are so beautiful, Louisa." I had no words; he had well and truly taken my breath away.


	6. Risk

**Risk**

We had watched the sun go down together and shared more kisses before I went back indoors. It had been a perfect evening and I was still lost in it through work the next day.

The Buttered Bun was quiet today which left me a lot of time to remain in a blissful state.

"Lou?" Frank questioned. I turned to him. "Would you be free for a chat at the end of the day?"

I smile. "Sure," he looked a little worried. "Is everything okay?"

"It depends on how we want to look at it, but we'll chat later."

I nod and serve a new customer.

The bell above the door rang around 2 pm, I was due to finish my shift at 3 pm. I looked up to see Will enter. My whole body lit up at the sight of him.

I made him a coffee and took it over, getting an all-clear from Frank that I could sit with him for a moment. "Thank you, Louisa, you read my mind." I smiled. "How's your day?"

"It's quiet today but it's going well, how is yours?"

"Much better now." He beams at me. "I've just been looking over some accounts for the castle. My father had all these plans for it but found so many issues that needed attention before any of his plans could be put in place. He gave up in the end."

"That sounds exciting, what kind of plans did he have?"

"I think he wanted to turn it into a museum with a few meeting rooms, that sort of thing. But I think I have other ideas about what to do with it. I think as soon as I have managed to get the safety precautions fixed up which my father started; I can investigate turning it into a retreat. I am hoping to start boosting the economy a bit better in Stortford, make it an all-year-round tourist location. I have a meeting with the town council tomorrow afternoon to discuss the idea with them. I don't want to swan in and do something that no one else wants."

I smile. "I think that is a fantastic idea, Will. I really think the whole town will be on board. We need more jobs around here and this is going to increase employment drastically." He holds my hand, smiling.

The bell chimes on the door behind me. Will looks up, frowning. "Can I help you?" I frown and turn to see who it is.

"So, you did cheat on me." Patrick grits his teeth, looking at Will. He's holding a pathetic, almost dead, bunch of flowers.

"No, I didn't cheat on you. What are you doing here?" He doesn't look at me, only at Will.

"It's only been a couple of days and you are holding another guy's hands, how were you not cheating on me?" He is raising his voice, everyone in the café has gone silent. I look over at Frank and mouth to him 'Sorry'.

"Patrick, calm down and let's discuss this outside." Will calmly stood and gestured for him to go outside.

"Don't tell me what to do! Who do you think you are anyway?!" Patrick lunged at Will. Frank ran through to us, grabbed Patrick by his collar and shoved him outside.

Frank reprimanded him. "You are banned from coming in here and insulting my customers. I don't want to see your face around my shop again."

"I'm so sorry, Frank, I will deal with this." I pleaded with him.

He nodded and patted my shoulder. "Just keep safe." Frank went back inside, and Will stood by the door. Patrick was sat on the edge of the curb staring at the ground.

"You can't just come into my place of work and start yelling at me and Will. I didn't cheat on you Patrick, I wouldn't do that, you know how I feel about that. I meant every word I said to you when I broke up with you."

I turned to me. "If I was that bad, that 'average', then why did you stay with me for so long. What made you change your mind? I came here today to try and fix things, to be more attentive to you, even though I did nothing wrong."

I place my fingers on my temples and dig in. "Patrick."

"This obviously has something to do with him, how long has he been in the picture Lou."

I grit my teeth. "Patrick." I remain calm trying my best not to yell at me like I did when I broke up with him.

"I've been a good boyfriend to you, bearing in mind how long you made me wait for you…"

That was it, I lost my cool. "Patrick!" He shut his mouth tight and frowned. "You are delusional. Absolutely psycho. You have a bad temper; this is not the first time Frank has kicked you out. We are not compatible. Nothing about us is, we were just in the right place at the right time for each other. You needed someone by your side to make you look good to your running friends, and don't deny it, and I needed someone who was safe to keep me protected because of the crap I had gone through. You know what happened and I thought you had been patient but obviously that was not the case as you had to 'wait so long' for me." He drops his shoulders. "You don't need me Pat. I met Will a week ago, but I didn't break up with you to get with him and I didn't cheat on you, we just weren't right for each other. I got brave and decided I didn't want to play safe anymore. You don't need me to hold you back." I turned to Will, took his hand and led him back inside. I smiled softly and went to finish up and talk to Frank.

Frank was just closing the till as we had finished up with customers. "Everything okay, Lou?"

"Yeah, it will be."

"It's for the best." He eyed me carefully.

"I know. Did you want to chat now?"

"Are you sure you're still up to it?"

I nodded.

"Okay come back to the office with me." I followed him through and sat down the other side of his desk.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this Lou. I am having to close down. The Buttered Bun, as you know, has been my livelihood and I've tried to keep it going as long as possible even when the figures started turning to minuses but the sad fact is I have run out of money. I must close by the weekend and unfortunately this will be your last shift. You will be paid all that I owe you and I want to thank you for sticking by me this whole time you really have been an asset and brighten my every day with your smile and your outfits. I am also deeply sorry it has to be this way; I would love to give you a fantastic reference for your new ventures."

I was shocked by the revelation. I was also terrified about what this would do to my family. We needed the money and there weren't many jobs in town.

"I'm very sorry, Lou."

I nodded and faked a genuine smile.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out to Will, I said goodbye to Frank, and we left.

"Is everything okay, Louisa?"

I turned to Will, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I just lost my job; Frank has to close the Buttered Bun and I don't know if I'm going to find another job. My dad struggles enough to get one himself and I need to work to help my family. Mum has to look after grandad and dad can't get another job as nobody needs his trade expertise. I don't know what I'm going to do."

He put his arms around me and hugged me close. "It will be okay, we'll work something out, you and me." He holds my face in his hands and kisses my forehead.

Once my nerves had calmed, Will drove me home, as it began to rain. We sat in comfortable silence while waiting for the rain to die down.

"What do you think I should do? I've never been good at anything and all I have to show for myself is basic GCSEs and a few years as a waitress. I don't know what I want to do."

He took my hand in his and stroked it gently, sparks flying between the touch. "I've been thinking, you have a creative flair so how do you think you would enjoy doing some interior design and fashion design?"

"I would need to go to university to get a job in that, no one would take just a waitress and not everybody likes my sense of style, they would take one look at me and walk me out the door."

"Maybe they would do that in Stortford, but I don't think they would turn you away in London with the outfits you piece together. Although I didn't mean finding a job in that, I mean a job offered to you."

"Who is offering me that job?" I couldn't think who would be willing to offer me that kind of job with no experience.

"Hear me out before you give an answer." He looked at me, seriously. "Pay can be discussed, I told you my plans for the castle. I need someone to come up with the interior designs to look modern medieval. You would need to research all the history of the castle and come up with the décor and artefacts for display cases. I was thinking of having the whole castle as a hotel with bits of history throughout. Mannequins with historical clothing, signage to tell the history, staff uniforms. I would love to work together with you on this project and I think you would enjoy it as well as earn money to support your family. Plus, it is another career on your CV. You don't need to answer now, just think about it."

"Will, I…" I paused as he cut me off.

"Please, think about it."

I nodded. "Thank you, Will, for everything." He smiled.

Something caught his eye behind me, he smiled wider and waved his hand. I looked to see who he was waving towards and saw my mum stood at the front door waving, as soon as she caught my eye, she beckoned me in, then yelled through the rain. "Both of you!"

I looked back at him. "Do you want to come in?"

"Why not?" He smiled and we ran for the front door in the pour down.

I shut the door behind us, trapping us in the little hallway between the living room door and the stairs. I knew my mum well enough to know she was in the kitchen putting the kettle on. Through the crack in the door, I could see dad and grandad in their respective chairs watching TV. I heard Trina talking to mum and Thomas playing trains on the living room floor. I stole a few moments to myself and turned my attention to Will.

He had watched my assessment of the house and was smiling. He whispered in a low voice, "Is this how you sneak in and get a few moments alone?"

I smiled and nodded. "How do you do it?"

"Easy, my father is never in, my sister is living abroad, and my mother shuts herself in the living room at her desk. The house is big enough and dark enough to escape and never be found."

"You make it sound like a pit or a chasm."

"That's a good name for it actually." He chuckles.

"No happy childhood memories?" He had grown up so differently from me, but surely family life is family life, right?

"I was sent to boarding school from age 4 to 12, that severed most of the relationship I had with my family. My sister is like my mother, not the most pleasant of people, a bit…" He thought for the word. "Stuck up?"

I laughed. "I'm sorry, Will. It makes sense why you are the way you are though."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes, you have great manners, a real gentleman. You always look good; you speak well, and your presence demands attention. There is something so confident about you that it overpowers the room. Yet, at the same time, you are the kindest and most gentle person I think I have met." I look down. "I've wondered and I'm sure others have too…"

"Wondered what?"

"Why the heck are you spending time with the likes of me? I'm drab and talentless and dress like a weirdo. You look as if you should be with a model with long blonde hair."

He places his hand on my cheek and lifts my chin with his thumb, forcing my eyes up to his. "You don't see how special you are. I have dated models, they are boring. You are far from drab, you dress extraordinarily, and I do not think you are talentless, I just think you have not found your niche yet. I intend to help you find that. I am only the way I am because I had to be strong, I did not have the love in my family that yours has. I kept myself shut off from those feelings for so many years, what emanates from me is that strength and that lack of vulnerability. I do not want that anymore. I want to love and be vulnerable with you. I will not let my family take that from me. I spent years trying to make myself feel something by doing crazy, life-risking things and it did not work. A few seconds with you…I finally feel something, and I want to explore that, I don't want to let it go."

I looked into his eyes and could feel all the pain, all the hurt, and all the love he felt. I place my hand on his. "I want that too." I could not help how fast this was moving. I felt like I had known him years and at the same time, it was like love at first sight with this random stranger. It felt like a rollercoaster and I never wanted to get off.


	7. Definition

**Definition**

I had not felt like this about anyone before, but I wanted to give every part of myself to Will. I wanted him to be a part of every aspect of my life which meant I had to tell him some things about the past and hear some parts of his too.

We held each other in an embrace. "Will?"

"Mmm." His arms were wrapped around me, holding me tight.

"I want to do it; I want to take the job. I think it will be good for me and exciting."

He kisses my cheek smiling. "I'm very happy you said that." I laugh lightly.

"The only thing is…the maze…I need to come clean about something and face a fear I've been carrying for a while now. I want to fully commit to this job, so I need to do this. Not now but maybe tomorrow if you will come with me?"

"Of course, we can then discuss the job in the office."

"Perfect. Thank you." I kissed him lightly and led him into the living room and through to the kitchen, greeting Dad, Grandad and Thomas along the way. I introduced Will properly to them and then to mum.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Will?" Mum beamed as she poured cups for the house.

"That would be lovely, thank you." He put his arm around my waist and pulled me in close. Trina winked at me then continued sipping her tea, watching Will's every move.

Mum invited Will to dinner, and we had a lovely evening talking and enjoying the company. Will was perfect the whole time. I kissed him goodbye at the door, a little less sweet than before and more like our kiss on the hilltop.

The next day, he drove us to the castle, and we took a walk to the maze. I paused at the entrance. Will turned to me.

"Everything okay?"

"It's been a few years since I've been back here."

"Me too, but I know this maze like the back of my hand, better even!" He laughed. "I memorised every route through this maze. It doesn't matter where you take me, I can find my way out."

"I wish my memory was that good."

"I actually had my first kiss in front of the drawbridge."

"Really? Did she know you owned the place?"

"No. Perhaps I should have, she dumped me a week later for the boy who worked in the minimart."

I stared at him agape. "No! Not Terry Rowlands? Dark slicked-back hair, tattoos over his forearms?"

He chuckled and covered his face with his hands. "That's him."

I laughed. "He still works there! That should make you feel better!"

"It does." He put his arm around my waist. "Ready?"

"I think so." I breathed out a breath I had been holding. "I need to face this; I can't have it looming over me for the rest of my life."

He smiled and guided me forward. I wanted to distract myself so started up a new topic of conversation.

"You must have loved playing here as a child. A medieval knight? Or warrior prince?"

"Yes, I even borrowed one of the swords off the walls of the Great Hall once. It weighed a ton. I was petrified I wouldn't be able to lift it back on the stand."

We laughed. The silence began to creep in between us as we walked deeper into the maze. I could feel my heartbeat pick up and my breathing shallowed.

All the feelings I felt the last time I was here began to seep through my pores, filling my every nerve. My stomach dropped and fear rose in my throat.

In a second, Will was in front of me. He was saying something, but it was muffled, and I could not answer.

He began to get taller…or I got smaller, I was not sure which. I shut my eyes to try and steady my breathing. I was hyperventilating and I did not know how to stop. I had never experienced this before. Suddenly, I felt weightless, like the air was carrying me up and up, then suddenly filling my lungs, I was gasping for air.

"Louisa?"

Tears streamed down my face and my lungs took each breath in painfully. Will held me close to him.

Slowly, I began to calm down and noticed that we were outside of the maze on the floor. I was sat in Will's lap as he stroked my hair.

"Will?" He held my cheek and stroked away tears.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. Just know that I'm here to talk or even just hold you."

"I've not experienced that before."

"It was a panic attack; I've got you don't worry."

"I do want to tell you about it."

"Take your time."

I lifted myself to sit beside him and stared out at the castle. He held my hand softly and I entwined my fingers with his.

"I was drinking with some friends from school and these 3 other guys that were a little older. They also had some weed, so we smoked that too. I was a different person then. My friends had left at some point without me realising. I was left alone with the 3 older guys. They were making fun of me, of how drunk and stoned I was. I was lost in the maze and could not find the way out and managed to find myself in the centre, where the 3 of them were waiting for me. I told them I wanted to go home; I wanted the way out. They mocked me, told me if I just kissed the 3 of them, they would show me the way out…" I paused trying not to break again. "I don't remember much after that, Treena had found me lying in the centre. I must have blacked out. She told me it was probably best I didn't remember anything else. It changed me, I cancelled my trip to Australia and cut my hair short. I stopped dressing like the other girls. It took me 3 years to feel comfortable with Patrick enough to…"

Will stroked the back of my hand. "Thank you for telling me Louisa, I really appreciate you trusting me enough with your story." He kissed my fingertips. "I don't have to tell your it's not your fault, right?"

"Well, I still feel…responsible. I drank too much, flirted too much…"

"No Louisa," His voice was stern. "They were responsible."

No one had ever said those words to me. Even Treena had silently accused me _Well, if you will get drunk and silly with me you don't know…_

"It wasn't your fault." He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "Some mistakes…just have greater consequences than others. But you don't have to let that night be the thing that defines you. You have the choice not to let that happen."

I let his words sink in and sighed, a long deep shuddering sigh.

"My first job in this castle will be to tear the maze out. I don't want to think anything like that will happen again and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable being here."

I smiled lightly and then I took control. I laid my hand on his cheek and kissed him. His hand slid up my back and sieved my hair with his fingers entwined in it. He held me there gently allowing me to move with his kiss. I moved to position myself straddling him, his hands coming down to hold me by my waist, so I didn't fall backwards as he steadied himself.

Our lips moved in sync and chills ran through my body from his every touch. I moaned as he started kissing across my jaw and down my neck. Throwing my head back so he could have better access, he nipped and sucked at the skin of my neck. His lips made their way back to mine as he lay gentle kisses on me, then leaned his forehead against mine. It was the first time I had let anyone touch me so intimately like this. My experience previously had been not so intimate, more like getting a job done. Every kiss lit my body on fire and I craved more.

"You are incredible." It was a breathless whisper from his lips. He was intoxicating. "I will always keep you safe and I will forever be patient with your wants and needs, I hope you know that."

"Yes, and I think I'm almost ready. I have never felt the way I feel when I am with you. I have complete trust and confidence in you. I want you Will and I want you to have me. I'm falling for you." I laughed. "I've never been this honest with anyone or this confident, but you bring it out of me, and I love it."

"I love it too." He kissed me again as we smiled at each other. "So, business partner, I'm going to have to go to London next week to sort out some planning for the castle and a friend of mine is playing a concert as lead violinist. I'll be there from Thursday to Sunday. Would you do me the honour of accompanying me?"

"I would love to! It will be an adventure."

He laughed. "I will show you some of my favourite places, it will be great. One question I must ask though…are you okay staying in my old flat? It's only a one bed but I can take the couch if you would prefer."

"No, it's fine. I'm okay with sharing. It will be nice to see where you lived previously and what your interior preferences are."

He chuckled. "Maybe you can give me some tips for my next place. I really should start looking, I don't really want to stay living with my parents."

"Why did you move in with them in the end?"

"Well my mother wanted to keep an eye on me after the accident, but to be honest I didn't plan on staying until…until I met you. It was my plan to go back once I was better, but I don't want to do that anymore. I would like to find a place here, near you."

I smiled. "I would love that."

"Well, when we get back from our trip, you can help me look for a place."

"Perfect, when did you want me to start working?" He hadn't told me yet when we would start.

"As soon as the plans are sorted on our trip, we can start as soon as we get back."

"I can't wait."

I melted into him as he kissed me again.

The next few days flew by as Will and I spent time together planning our trip and getting to know each other. Who knew there were things that even after years of being together you still wouldn't know. When I had spoken to mum about Will, she had told me there are still things that dad does that surprise her. I felt closer to my mum now. I relied on her for advice. When I had been with Patrick, it had been more as if we were dating in school not an adult relationship. Maybe it was because Will was older than me, but I needed support to know I wasn't being reckless or going too fast. Even so, it felt right with Will. I felt comfortable with him and I think I was ready to take the next step with him.

It had taken me three years with Patrick, I had felt sick any time he touched me and then I felt empty. He had been patient with me which I was incredibly grateful for. Thinking back, Patrick had been good for me at the time. I needed someone to be patient and let me find myself again. I needed a no-pressure relationship. Now, I was ready for something more. I was ready for an adult relationship.

I left Stortford for the first time; it was amazing. London was busy and not at all what I expected. It gave me such a rush. Will gave me a tour as we drove through to the centre.

His apartment was just roads away from Westminster. He parked his car in the underground car park next to his building and we walked up to the concierge who take our cases immediately.

"Will Traynor! You are back! With a lovely lady too!" He had a thick accent, Italian maybe.

Will smiled at me. "Louisa, this is Gino, the concierge for the building. Gino, this is my girlfriend Louisa."

Gino raised his eyebrows at Will. "Girlfriend? It is very nice to meet you, Miss Louisa. I hope you enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you, Gino." I smiled warmly at the enthusiastic man.

"Follow, follow." He took the cases and pressed the button for the lift. Will took my hand and led me behind Gino.

Gino left our cases inside the penthouse and bowed as he left.

"He's eccentric!" I laughed.

"Yes, he is brilliant, isn't he?"

I strolled around the living area, taking everything in. The apartment was beautifully decorated in shades of grey and dark brown. It was more minimalistic than homey but still cosy enough for an apartment overlooking London.

He had a full patio area with a small patch of grass with a balcony overlooking the London Eye, Westminster Abbey, Big Ben…it was fantastic. I rested my arms on the balcony looking out at the cars, buses, people living below. It felt like a different world. Will wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and I let my head roll back onto his chest and closed my eyes. He kissed the top of my head.

"Do you like the view?"

"I love it."

"I was wondering whether to sell this place but maybe I can keep it for trips like this. Let me know if you would like that."

I nodded.

"Shall we go for a walk in St James' Park?"

"That would be lovely, Will."

We walked up to the park and around the whole place. We visited the duck cottage and had a laugh at how lovely they were. It was a wonderful walk. We found the swans and a kingfisher. We walked up to Buckingham Palace as well and watched the changing of the guards. We found a bench in St James' Park near the lake and will got us a drink each.

"So, what do you think so far?"

"I love it, Will, I really, really love it! Thank you for bringing me here. I can understand why you chose to live here."

"Being honest, I never really did any of this. I did a couple of tourist things when I first came here, but you get lost in the whirlwind and become one of them. Your pace of life changes to fit in and suddenly you don't know what happened to the last 5 years."

"I guess it is easy to do that here."

"Today has been nice though, it almost feels like you ground me from getting caught in the in storm."

"Well I will always be here to do that, anytime."

He brought his hand up to my face and held it while he kissed me gently. He pulled away and gazed into my eyes.

The man filled me with confidence in myself. "I'm ready, Will."

"Ready?"

"Yes, I want to be with you. I want to give myself to you."

Will kissed me fiercely, giving me a good sign. I knew I could trust him with anything.


	8. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

When we had gotten back from our walk, we had some dinner and a shower ready for the concert that evening.

I had brought a vintage dark-red satin dress with me for tonight along with a jacket and scarf as I didn't feel comfortable in something this revealing. I didn't see myself as sexy or any kind of sex symbol so felt a little too awkward to wear it alone. I did, however, feel extremely good in the dress once it was zipped up, like a 1950's starlet. I had styled my hair with curls to match the look and a dark-red lip to match. I placed a pair of black heeled pumps on my feet and a silver bolero around my shoulders. I wrapped a silk scarf around my neck and shoulders to cover the cleavage, check my reflection, took off the bolero and walked out to Will. I had had second thoughts about the bolero and opted for only the scarf.

Will was wearing a crisp white shirt and blue suit, clean-shaven. He looked extremely handsome. He was looking at his phone, leaning against the kitchen counter. My heels clicked on the floor as I transitioned from the bedroom to the living area. He looked up, automatically shoving the phone in his pocket, and gazed at me from my feet to my head.

"Wow. You look incredible."

I blushed. "Thank you. You look good too."

"Can I suggest something?"

"Oh, uh, sure." He walked over to me.

"Your beauty needs to be seen." He unwrapped the scarf from my neck and placed it on the dining table. "Perfect."

"I felt a little awkward about showing too much, I'm hardly a sex symbol like those that would have worn this dress."

"Louisa, you don't see what other people see. You are beautiful and I cannot think of any other girl that would pull this dress off like you are right this moment. You are unbelievably sexy. In a dress like this, you need to wear that confidence." He smiled at me softly as he let his fingertips run down my arms.

I shivered at his touch and smiled back at him. "Okay, I will."

Will called for a taxi to take us to the theatre where we were seated in the front row by the Usher.

"He must think highly of you as a friend."

"Yes, I guess so, why do you think that?"

"Front and centre."

"I guess you are right. He does want to see me afterwards so maybe I can introduce my girlfriend to him."

I smiled. "I think she would like that."

He gazed at me, smiling before noticing someone behind me, his smile disappearing, he stiffened slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Remember I told you about my ex-girlfriend got together with my best friend while I was in the hospital?" I nodded. "They are here and walking straight towards us."

Before I could say a word…

"Will! It's good to see you looking so much better." The man's eyes darted between us. The woman avoided looking at either of us. Will stood and shook his hand, the woman's eyes lifted to look at Will.

"Feeling much better too, it's been good to get out of London."

"We all miss you at the office, when are you coming back?"

"I'm not," Will turned to me and urged me to stand by taking my hand. "This is Louisa, my girlfriend." The woman's eyes darted to me. Her solemn expression eyeing me up and down. "Louisa, this is Rupert and Alicia." I smiled.

"It's _nice_ to meet you." I strained to say the word 'nice'. I stood, confidently, my shoulders straight, smiling.

"Will, we must get your new address, to send the invite. I'll make that a plus one as well for Louisa here."

Will tensed, I squeezed his hand. "Plus one?" I enquired.

"Alicia and I are getting married."

"Ah, congratulations, actually Will and I are in the middle of hunting for our own house, so it is probably best you send the invite over to the apartment or evening his parent's home. I'm sure we'll pick it up along the way." I smiled sweetly while my insides burned with fury for Will.

Will smirked and lifted my hand to kiss it. I smiled at him as his lips gently touched my skin.

"Wow, you've moved on quickly."

Will finished this one. "Well you know, when it's meant to be, time doesn't exist."

Alicia's eyes were filled with white rage while Rupert looked a little put out.

I turned back to them. "Enjoy the concert." Alicia turned her back and walked to their seats, Rupert looked at me for a second then followed her.

I took my seat next to Will as he grabbed my hand closer to him. "You are incredible." He kissed me, smiling.

The musicians began to walk in as Will traced patterns on my palm.

The concert was beautiful. I felt things within the music I had never felt before. My imagination ran wild, creating pictures in my mind to go with the music. My heart raced the way it did when Will touched me.

During the intermission, I went to the loos to check my appearance and reapply my lipstick. Will waited for me at our seats after getting some drinks.

As I applied the coat of dark red, Alicia walked in behind me. The few other ladies that were in here left chatting and laughing and then it was silent, other than Alicia's heels tapping the faux wooden floor.

She had been wearing a knee-length fitted white dress. Her blonde hair fell in curls cascading down over one shoulder. She applied a bright red lip in the mirror next to me.

"Don't lay your hope on Will."

I looked at her in the mirror. "Excuse me?"

"He gets bored easily, he's used to living a bachelor's life. He can't be tamed."

"Well, he's different now."

She scoffed. "He's only interested in you because you are different from his usual type." She eyed me up and down. "Very different."

"Or maybe he was bored of his type, obviously it didn't work out with 'his type' so he loves having someone unique."

"You will see Louisa, he will never love you, he's not capable of it."

She smacked her lips and left. I was feeling a little shaken but held my head high and walked back to my seat. I was an idiot to think Will would not notice.

"Everything okay Louisa?" He took my hand gently.

I nodded, afraid to speak in case my voices cracked.

"Look at me." I looked at him and his eyes instantly read mine. "What happened?"

"I just…had a little run-in with Alicia. I'm fine, she was just a little hostile."

"What did she say to you?" He gritted his teeth. I had not seen him annoyed or angry before.

"Will, please don't worry, I'll be over it in a moment."

"What did she say, Louisa?" He was gentle but stern.

"She just wanted to point out the difference between me and your previous…interactions…She wanted to make it clear to me that you would get bored of me and that I'm not your type and not to get my hopes up."

"She is completely out of order. You don't believe her, do you?"

"No, of course not, I did my best to fight our case and I do believe you are a different person. You told me your story and why you changed, and I believe it."

He smiles and places his hands lightly entwined in my hair and kisses me. I smile as our lips part.

"Thank you for believing in me."

I squeeze his hand and entwine my fingers. "Always."

When the concert had finished, we headed out into the cool night air. There was a slight breeze, but it was surprisingly warm. We walked around to the stage door and entered past some of the musicians who were chatting to family members or having a smoke.

We arrived at the stage door of _Julian Elwood_. Will smiled at me as he rapped on the door lightly.

Julian opened the door and his face lit up. "Will! Long time no see my good friend!"

"Hello Jules, fantastic concert tonight, this is my girlfriend, Louisa."

Julian pulled me into a hug. "It's so good to meet a beautiful young lady like yourself! Especially when Will here calls her his girlfriend!"

"It's very nice to meet you too."

Julian beamed at me then turned his attention to Will. "I saw the witch is here with her dog."

Will chuckled. "Yes, they are. Unfortunately, Louisa had the pleasure of speaking to both. I am immensely proud of how she handled them, they both gave her snarky comments and she handled them like a champ."

I mock curtsied causing a laugh between all of us.

"Good on you, don't let that cow get the better of you."

We chatted for a while and had a drink or two, before taking a taxi back to Will's apartment.

It would be the first time we slept alongside each other and I was a little nervous.

**WPOV**

Louisa had been a little quiet since we had arrived back at the apartment. I wondered what she was thinking about. Hopefully not about Alicia.

She had made me so angry, but Louisa had taken her snide comments with grace and elegance and I loved her for it. It was a little soon to tell her that though.

"Will, can you unzip me?" I had just undone the buttons on my shirt, so I shrugged it off quickly and walked over to her.

She pulled her hair to the side as I slide my hand down the dress unzipping it down her back. I paused for a moment, my hand resting on her lower back. I leaned down and kissed her just behind her ear at the top part of her neck and felt her shiver. I let go.

"Thank you." She pulled the dress down and stepped out of it holding it to her chest. She wore nothing on her top half now, I turned to give her some privacy. I got undressed and slid into bed, checking my phone for any emails. Louisa had entered the bathroom. When she came out, she had removed the traces of makeup from her face, her hair was tied in a bun and she wore a t-shirt over her panties and nothing else. She looked just as beautiful as the way she had looked tonight.

She slipped into bed beside me and lay her head on my shoulder.

"You look beautiful by the way." She deserved everything compliment in the world.

"I'm only wearing an old t-shirt! My face is pale and bare, and my hair is a mess!"

I chuckled. "You look just as beautiful now as you did tonight."

She smiled and it was a beautiful sight. I put my phone down on the bedside table and wrapped my arm around her. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. She was perfect. She raised her hand to my face, holding my lips to hers. Her hand slid to the back of my head as I turned myself towards her. She slid down the bed to lay back on her pillow leading my down with her, my lips still on her. She released my head as I brought my lips down to her neck. A soft moan fell out through her parted lips urging me on. As the moment heated, I brought my lips back to hers and kissed her softly before pulling away to look down at her.

She looked up at me, a sparkle in her eyes. She lay her palms flat on my chest, tracing them up around my shoulders and to the back of my neck.

She smiled. "I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I couldn't be surer."

"Are you on any contraceptive?"

"I've got the implant."

"Would you like me to wear one?"

"No, it's okay. I trust you." I kissed her, it felt good to hear her say she trusted me. I didn't know what she was doing to me, but I was falling hard.

**LPOV**

I woke up with my head on Will's chest. He was fast asleep. Our night had been unbelievable. He was so gentle with me to start which I appreciated but never in my life had a guy made me feel the way Will did last night.

"Will Traynor," I gazed at his sleeping form, his gentle breathing in and out soothing me. "I think I'm in love with you."

I laid my head on his chest again and closed my eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you too."

I shot up and looked at him. He smirked and pulled me back down.

"I thought you were still asleep!"

"I was until you said my name."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm glad you did." He rolled over towards me, pulling me in close, which is when I remembered we were both naked under the duvet.

"Oh…I forgot we weren't clothed."

He smirked and pulled me in closer. "Nope." He popped his lips on the 'P'.

He kissed me then let his lips wander down my jaw and neck to my shoulder where he nipped the skin. I shuddered with delight.

"Will," I moaned as he continued kissing my neck. "Will I want you." His lips returned to my mouth as he positioned himself between my legs.

"I love you, Louisa." The words drove me wild with love and lust for him.

"I love you, Will."


	9. Future

**Future**

The rest of our trip in London involved speaking with different planning offices. Will managed to sweet-talk our way through all of them. He was fantastic, all his budgets in check and while I made notes about the developments, ideas just flowed through me.

Our relationship had gotten stronger throughout the trip and even when we were home, we were inseparable. We had bumped into Patrick a few times over the months, but he ignored our presence, crossing the street or turning and walking the other way, before long he had started dating Katie, a girl I had known he was close with when we were together. I was glad he found someone he was happy with like I had.

My parents loved Will. I was yet to meet his, he was avoiding it like the plague, which I understood but that time was coming soon as his sister was due to visit from Australia. His mother had requested his presence and when she found out he was dating me, she requested I attend as well. I was prepared for the onslaught, after having to deal with Alicia. Speaking of which, their wedding invitation had arrived. _To Will and Lucy. _I had made sure to mention the typo in the RSVP.

Will had found an apartment, and I spent most nights there with him. We were so happy, and our work together was magnificent. I was truly content with life.

Six months had gone by since our trip to London since we had told each other we loved the other since I had given my whole self to him. It was bliss.

We were at his apartment in Stortford getting ready for his parent's dinner. I had decided to wear a burgundy dress with white hearts as polka dots with a pair of black strappy heels.

I walked into the living room where Will had been patiently waiting.

"Is this appropriate enough for your parents?"

"I don't care what they think, you look radiant as always." He stands and kisses my cheek. "I wish I could keep you for myself tonight. Let us stay here and get Chinese takeaway and watch a crappy chick flick, one of those sappy ones you love so much."

I laugh. "As good as that sounds, we must go, otherwise your mother will be upset with you. I want to make a good impression after all."

He sighs. "You don't need to make an impression, you are incredible. It is my family that need to make a good impression for you. They don't deserve the presence of such a beautiful, wonderful, loving person like yourself."

I blushed. "You are one of a kind Will." He reached up to kiss him.

As our lips touched, he pulled away sharply, his hand going to his head. "Ah." He grimaced.

"Will?"

"Just another of those headaches coming on, don't worry. I'll take a couple paracetamols before we leave."

"You need to visit the doctor, Will, you've been having so many headaches recently."

"Yes, maybe you're right. I'll book an appointment on Monday."

"Good." He took something for his headache then we left.

The door opened when we arrived.

"Will, good to see you, my boy. How are you keeping?" Mr Traynor stood in the doorway enveloping Will in a hug.

"Well, father, very well. This is my girlfriend Louisa."

"It's lovely to meet you, Mr Traynor." I shook his hand, but he took mine in both of his.

"Please, call me Stephen. It is wonderful to meet you finally. Come in, come in."

We followed his through the grand hallway of their manor. This was such a different home from the one I had grown up in. Fancy portraits lined the walls of family members that looked just like Will and his father.

We entered a living area where 2 women were chatting in low tones. The older one, blonde and the younger one had the same hair colour as Will.

"Camilla, Georgina, Will and Louisa are here."

The blonde lady, Will's mother, Camilla, stood with only a half-smile on her face. Georgina, on the other hand, had no expression, she had grabbed her phone and was texting rapidly.

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Traynor."

"And you, Louisa." Will kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Mother."

She nodded, "Will. I shall see if dinner is ready." She walked out of the room without another word.

"Drink, Louisa?" Stephen called.

"Just water would be fine, thank you."

He handed me a glass of water and a whiskey to Will.

"Good evening, Georgina." Will beckoned her presence in any way.

She looked up from her phone. "Oh hello, Will." She looked back down at the phone.

Will looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Georgina, put that thing down and come socialise." Mr Traynor demanded.

She put the phone down with a sigh and stood. She looked over at me. Her eyes trailed down to my feet and back up again. She scoffed under her breath and grabbed her glass of wine, swirling it gently before taking a sip.

She was wearing a ruffled burgundy blouse with a grey pencil skirt down to her knees. They were paired with a pair of black Louboutin's. She looked as if almost in a business meeting, not a family dinner.

I decided to take the high road. "It's nice to meet you, Georgina."

"Of course." She took another sip. She put on a sardonic smile and turned her attention to Will. "So, Will, how's my darling Alicia?"

I looked at Will, he was gritting his teeth before saying, "Getting married to my best friend." I smiled smugly and took a sip of my water.

"Oh, what a shame. Obviously, you did not pop the question soon enough." I choked on my drink.

"Louisa, are you okay?" He put his hand on my back, but I nodded and shook his hand off as I recovered. Will's eyes didn't leave me. I looked over at Georgina as she smiled again, sipping her wine again.

Camilla walked in and announced. "Dinner has been served."

We followed her out to the dining area. They had sat me between Camilla and Georgina opposite Stephen. Camilla was at the head of the table and Will was seated next to Stephen and opposite Georgina. I was not looking forward to this.

Everyone ate in silence, which was a little awkward but at least I didn't have to think about small talk.

After the food, the housemaid cleaned up. "So, Will, when are you moving back to London and going back to work?" Georgina started the conversation up again.

"I'm not."

"You're not?!" She was taken aback.

"No, I'm keeping the apartment for when I visit with Louisa, but otherwise, I've bought a place here and I've taken ownership of the castle and will be renovating."

"You are going to Alicia's wedding, aren't you?" Camilla spoke up for the first time this evening since she had left the living room.

"I would rather not."

"You must, I know your relationship didn't end on the best of terms, but all your old colleagues will be there and bosses."

"I don't care, Mother."

"I can't believe you moved back here, why would you do that, you got out," Georgina muttered.

"I moved here because I wanted something real Georgina, but you wouldn't know what real is, would you? I love being here with Louisa and the renovations on the castle are going brilliantly because of her."

"I thought she was just a waitress." Georgina sneered my way.

"Who told you that? Mother?"

"Yes, I did, back then she was just a waitress. I think you need to rethink some decisions, William."

"Ladies." Stephen banged a fist on the table raising his voice. "Will you stop squawking like geese? Camilla let Will make his own decisions, he is happy for once in his life. At least one of us should be." He eyed her carefully, hidden meaning behind that statement showed in his expression. "Georgina, Louisa is sat right next to you, stop talking about her like she is not here and start showing her some respect. She is a lovely person and Will is very taken by her. Both of you let him be."

Everyone was silent. He stood, took his whiskey, and walked out.

Camilla's voice was quiet. "Georgina, help me tidy the glasses." She stood and took some glasses, walking out, Georgina behind her.

"Louisa, I'm so sorry. I knew this would be a bad idea. Please tell me this hasn't put you off. I would understand if it had."

"I'm fine, Will. I've dealt with people like your mother, Georgina and Alicia all my life. It's nothing new to me. I don't care if they don't like me, I only care about you. My problem is that I don't like how you are treated."

He smiled at me, stood, and came over, taking my hand and pulling me up into his arms gently. He kissed me, his palm resting on my neck. "Louisa…"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

I smiled and looked into his eyes. "I love you too."

He smiled such a genuine smile making my heart melt into a gooey mess.

"Let's say goodbye to father and then we'll go back to mine?"

"Sounds perfect."

We walked outside the front of the house; Stephen was texting on his phone while smoking.

"I thought you quit?" Will questioned him.

"I have. When I'm not around your mother." He laughed.

"Thank you for sticking up for me."

"Don't worry about it, Louisa, and don't worry about their opinions. They don't matter. Will wouldn't listen to them anyway." I smiled.

We said our goodbyes and went back to Will's.

Will turned on his electric fire in the living room and poured us both glasses of wine as I sat on the couch. I loved being here with him.

"I'm just going to get another bottle out of the fridge."

"Okay." I checked my emails on my phone, we were waiting for some emails from decorators and planning permission.

I heard a smash in the kitchen. "Will?" He said nothing. I stood and walked towards the kitchen. "Will?" He was stood in the kitchen, the smashed bottle across the floor, he was just looking down at it.

"Will?" I put my hand on his shoulder, he felt numb. "What's wrong?" I started to panic. He was trying to speak to me, but no words came out. I pulled a chair out from under the dining table and forced him down on it. He wasn't moving anything. I patted his cheek. "Will? Talk to me?" He was looking at me, but it was like he wasn't there. I grabbed his phone from the side and sat on the chair next to him. I dialled an ambulance.

"999, Where can I direct your call?"

"Ambulance?"

"Please hold." I waited as they transferred me. I was holding back tears, trying to be brave. I don't know what was wrong with Will. Every few seconds he would grimace in pain.

"Laura speaking, can you please start by giving me your location?" I gave her the address. "Thank you, what is your name?"

"Louisa."

"Are you the patient?"

"No, it's my boyfriend, Will."

"Is he breathing?"

"Yes."

"Can you describe the symptoms?"

"He isn't talking, he just looks at me but it's like he's not there. He dropped a bottle and was just standing there. He feels numb."

"He can't say anything?"

"He's trying to talk but nothing is coming out. He just keeps wincing in pain."

"Has he been experiencing any other symptoms recently?"

I thought about it, wracking my brain for anything. "Headaches! He's been having very severe headaches!"

"Okay I have discharged an ambulance, they are on their way, should be about 7 minutes. Please keep trying to talk to him. Let me know if he shows any sign of understanding?"

"Will, are you able to squeeze my hand?" I looked down at his hand and it was twitching but not able to close it. "That's okay, do anything to let me know you can understand me." He lightly tapped my hand. "Do that again if that was a sign?" He did it again. "He's able to tap my hand."

"Great, just let him know it's okay and that the ambulance is on its way."

"Will, you will be okay, the ambulance is coming." He tapped my hand; I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

I saw the blue lights outside. "Will, they are here, I'm going to let them in, and I will be right back." He tapped my hand again. "They are here, thank you."

"Thank you." We hung up and I ran to let them in. I left in the ambulance with Will, I couldn't leave him. I had to stay brave, I couldn't cry, Will needed me.

I held his hand all the way to the hospital. They had a breathing mask on him and lights flashing in his eyes. It was killing me to watch it.

A couple of hours later I was still trying to hold it together and still waiting to hear anything.

I was just sat in the waiting room watching the clock as the Traynor's walked in.

"Louisa, what happened? How is he? What's going on?" Camilla gripped my shoulders as she verbally threw up on me.

"Camilla. Let the girl talk." He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back away from me.

"I haven't heard anything yet. They took him for an MRI and then said he had to go into surgery instantly. They haven't said anything else because I'm not family."

"Camilla, Georgina, sit, I will find a doctor to talk to."

"Thank you, Louisa, you may go now." Camilla's voice was cold.

"With all due respect, I will be staying." She shot me a look of anger then turned her back on me and sat with Georgina a few seats away from me.

I was on the edge of breakdown by this point, I didn't need to take any shit from her.

Stephen came back a few minutes later, I jumped up as did Camilla and Georgina.

"He's in surgery still. He has a cerebral aneurysm on the brink of rupturing. They think it may be due to the accident when he hit his head. It was well hidden so not noticeable on the previous x-ray unless they were looking for it. They said he is in the best shape to make this go smoothly but if it haemorrhages it could be fatal. The recovery will depend on how surgery goes. Anything could happen at this moment." His voice broke at the end. Camilla burst into tears and Georgina comforted her. Stephen patted my shoulder and went to sit down.

I needed air. "I need some air." I walked down the corridor without another word and into the visitor's lounge. Attached was a garden area. I pushed open the doors and let my tears fall. I sobbed, sinking to the floor. It was dark, all apart from the few solar lights that were barely producing light. It was comforting that no one could see me out here.

When my body had stopped reacting to my sobs, I took out my phone and pressed call.

"Lou?" Her voice reflected that she had been asleep.

"I'm sorry to wake you Treen, but…" My voice broke off as I began to sob again.

Her voice was more alert the next time she spoke. "Lou? What's wrong? What happened? Did he hurt you? Were his parents awful?"

"Treen." I stopped her, she listened intently. "Will is in the hospital…They don't know if he will make it."

"I'm coming now, are you at the one near my college?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in 15." She hung up.


	10. Heartbreak

**Heartbreak**

I straightened myself out in the toilets before walking back into the waiting room. The Traynor's were all sat staring into space.

"Lou!" Treena called from behind me. Camilla and Stephen looked up at me. I turned to Treena. She hugged me. I could feel the tears brimming again but stopped myself.

She walked me to the waiting area, and we sat down. We were silent, she knew I just needed to not say anything, especially in front of his family.

A couple of hours went by before the doctor came out again. Georgina had gone home. Stephen had fallen asleep in the seat, as well as Treena next to me.

"Mr and Mrs Traynor?" Camilla rushed forward. I stood as Stephen woke up and stood behind Camilla.

"What is happening? Is he okay? Camilla rushed the doctor.

"He is out of surgery. We managed to clip the aneurysm before it ruptured. We don't know the extent of aftercare he will need until he wakes up."

Stephen spoke up. "What can we expect?"

"It is hard to tell at the moment, but it could be anything from needing physio to losing the use of his left side, sight impairment, numerous different things or he could be extremely lucky and come out of it with no problem, but those are very slim chances. It has benefitted him that he is still young, he's healthy, he's looked after his body."

I moved forward. "When can we see him?"

"Unfortunately, family only for now, but visitors can come in the normal visiting hours for the ward." He smiled and walked away.

My heart broke. Treena grabbed my hand.

Camilla turned to me. "Go home Louisa."

Treena pushed me back and stood in front of me. "Listen here, old bag. Talk to my sister like she is dirt again and I will have you. She has been nothing but a decent person to you and she has looked after your son and made him happy. The only reason your son is alive right now is because she was there and called for an ambulance. She loves your son with everything in her and he loves her too, they are practically radiating with the stuff. So, leave her be."

That was the last straw. I burst into sobs and collapsed to the floor. Treena grabbed hold of me and I sobbed into her.

My heart felt as if it would burst, my whole body shattered on the floor.

I could hear Stephen yelling at Camilla. "Go home Camilla, I think you've done enough this evening. You are not in the right state to see him and you are going to push him away as well as Georgina."

I could hear her heels tapping on the floor as she walked away down the corridor.

Treena just held me.

Once I had calmed, Stephen brought me into Will's room with him. Treena stayed in the waiting area.

It was 4 am. Will was covered in tubes and wires. He had a breathing mask on, and his head was bandaged. He looked so deflated, not like the Will I knew.

I stayed by his side for the next few days, much to Camilla's disgust. I didn't eat and I hardly slept. I didn't want to miss the time he would wake up.

Treena had come in a few times to check on me. "Lou, you need to eat, otherwise you're just as good as he is. Please eat something."

"I'm fine, Treen." She looked at me for a moment and then left.

Hours past and I finally fell asleep.

I woke again to the change in heart monitor. It beeped twice for a moment and then resumed to a normal state. I checked Will, placing my fingertips on his face. He was warmer than he had been. I walked over to the door to see if there was a nurse, but none were in sight. I stepped out for a minute and got a cup of water from the dispenser.

When I walked back into the room, I took a sip of water.

"Louisa?" I jumped and looked over at Will.

I quickly put the cup down and rushed to his side.

"Will! How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, what happened? Wait…I can't really feel my legs." His voice was a little slurred, I had to hold back my tears.

"It's okay, I'll get the nurse to check you over. We'll see how you are. You'll be okay. I'm here and we will get through it no matter what it is." I reached over him and pressed the lifeline.

"Louisa?" He winced.

"Yes, I'm here, Will." I lay my palms on his cheeks. He looked at me,

"I can't move my arm or leg." He was trying extremely hard to talk through the slur.

"It will be okay, I'm here, whatever it is we will get through it. Do you trust me?"

He took a moment. "Yes."

The nurse rushed in followed by the doctor. I grabbed my phone and texted Stephen to let him know Will was awake.

I listened intently to what the doctor was saying to Will. Will refused to look at anyone. His face was blank. I couldn't read him. "Okay, Will, it seems like you have some weakness on your left side which is why your speech is slurred and you can't move your arm and leg. I'm quite hopeful by looking at your reflexes that you can recover with some physiotherapy. You seem to have a great support network too. You may need to adapt for a while to your abilities. I'm going to refer you to a psychologist as well. I will also refer an occupational therapist to assist you with any equipment you may need."

Will stared blankly into space. I stepped forward. "Thank you, Doctor, that would be perfect."

He nodded and left along with the nurse. I sat beside Will.

"The doctor was hopeful at least, that's a good thing. We can get you some physio and get you back on your feet in no time. It will be okay."

"Louisa, please."

"We'll make sure you have everything you need. You just need to trust that you can do it. You know I'm here for you. We can put plans for the castle on hold for now. I've got some money saved up so that will keep my parents going for now while I look after you."

"Louisa!" I paused, shrinking back. He had never shouted at me before. "Please just leave me alone. I need to be on my own."

"You shouldn't be alone, Will, I want to be here for you. It will be okay."

"I want to be left alone! Please just get out!"

"But, Will?"

"Out!" He looked at me with such anger. "Don't bother coming back." I held back my tears as I grabbed my coat and left. I stood outside the door and began to sob, silently to myself.

**WPOV**

I knew I should not have shouted at her, but I needed time to think. So, did she. She needed to think about what she really wanted. She was just starting to come out of her shell, and I did not want to be the one to hold her back. I did not want to be useless and reliant on her either. She should not see me this way. She should see me as the man she met.

She didn't realise that I had seen the tears in her eyes, I had heard the sob as she left the room. I knew she was hurting, and I couldn't cope with her feeling sorry for me. I had been lucky with my accident the first time. I had been lucky to meet her but now she shouldn't have to put up with this.

I knew it had been too good to be true when I survived my accident.

My father entered the room, rapping on the door a couple of times. "Hello, my boy. Louisa told me you were awake. How are you feeling?"

"Shit. I've lost the use of most of the left side of my body, I can't talk properly. I might not be able to walk again even if the doctor says he's hopeful."

"Yes, I spoke to the doctor on the way in. You need to try and have a little hope. He has. Where is Louisa?"

I looked away. "I told her to leave."

"Oh, when is she coming back?"

"She won't be."

He sat down in my line of vision. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"I told you…I told her to leave…and not come back."

"Will…" He sounded disappointed; I was used to that. "Why would you do that? You have probably broken the poor girl's heart. I thought you loved her?"

A pang of pain stabbed in my chest. "I don't want her to be with me like this?"

"William, the doctor said he was hopeful. You will not get better without her around. You need her to be there for you."

"I can't. I'm ashamed of this. I don't know if I will get better, but I'm no longer that man. I don't want to be this man with her."

"She loves you. If you push her away, you are being selfish, and you will lose her. She won't wait for you to get better and decide you want her."

I looked away from him.

"You need to think about your actions and decide whether you are man enough to get through this. I am sure shes been through things as well. She has had to deal with them." He stood over my bed. "Ever since your accident, you have been a coward, Will. You move back home, even though you hate it. You have played it safe. You think you were being brave, coming back here, taking over the castle, dating this girl, but it was not brave, it was all safe. She is good for you, don't get me wrong, but be a man and take what you want in life. There's no one holding you back except you."

**LPOV**

It had been 4 weeks since I had last seen Will. Since I had seen most people. I shut myself away in my room. I didn't want to see anyone; I didn't want them to see me and my heart shattered in pieces.

I had numerous messages and voicemails from Stephen asking me to go in and he would realise that he was an idiot, but I knew I would feel the idiot if he rejected me again.

I fell asleep crying most nights, some of which Treena would come in and stroke my back or my hair while I sobbed into my pillow. I was truly heartbroken; Will was the first person I had genuinely loved. I didn't understand why he had pushed me away.

I came to terms with the idea that he had never loved me to begin with and Alicia had been right. All I could do was replay her words in my head over and over to the point of madness. _He will never love you, he's not capable of it._

There was a knock on my door. I buried my face in the pillow. "Go away." I heard the door open.

"Right," She pulled the cover off me. "Make yourself presentable, you have a visitor at the door."

"Can't you tell them to come back."

"I tried, they said it was important." I stood and headed for the door, but she pulled me back. "Okay, the clothes will do but at lease take your hair out of that ridiculous messy bun." I pulled my hair loose and looked at her, finished with the conversation. "Good, go."

I ran downstairs and open the door. Stephen was stood there, looking a little worse for wear like myself. I looked down trying to hide my puffy eyes. "Mr Traynor, what are you doing here?"

"It's Stephen, Louisa, remember that. Will is stubborn, he loves you, he needs you, but he is ashamed that he can't be the man you met."

"With all due respect, Mr Traynor, Will said he doesn't want to see me. He told me not to come back so I think you are delusional and frankly, wasting your time coming here."

"He's a mess, Louisa, he won't even try to get better. He's convinced he's lost the battle before its begun. I know our family is screwed up, but I love my son and it kills me to see he's unhappy. It breaks my heart to see you like this. When I met you, you had the brightest eyes and such a sunny disposition, and I could tell how happy you made him. Now its like someone has turned the lights out, for both of you. Please just give him one chance, come with me and just see him."

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a pair of grey leggings, an oversized hoodie and ankle socks. _Screw it. _"Okay." I turned to grab my keys and phone, Treena was stood there holding them. I gave her a small smile and took them. I shoved them in my pockets and pulled on my vans.

I began to get butterflies in my stomach as we approached Will's house. Stephen opened the car door for me as I prepared myself to go in. He let us in and pointed out where I needed to go. The downstairs office…now a bedroom. I knocked on the door and open it to see Will staring out of the window into the garden. His hair dishevelled, wearing only a pair of jogging bottoms in the wheelchair.

His voice was solemn as he spoke. "I'm fine, dad, just want to be left alone. Nathan just left, I'm fine." _Dad_. He had never called him that.

"It's not…" My voice caught in my throat. He turned his head to look towards me, not quite making it to my eyes.

"Louisa…" His voice broke.

I panicked. "I think I made a mistake; I should go. Sorry." I turned and began to close the door.

"Louisa." His voice was urgent, broken. I stilled. "Please…" I walked back in and closed the door behind me, then sat on the bed behind him. I could tell he wanted to turn to me but because his left side was weak, he couldn't move that side of the chair. I didn't want him to see my puffy red face.

"I want to see you."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I look awful."

He choked out a laugh. "Louisa, you could never look awful. Please." He was on the brink of tears, as was I. I stood and turned his chair, then sat in front of him looking at my lap.

He reached out his right hand and cupped my cheek, guiding my eyes to look at him.

I could see the tears in his eyes as he smiled at me before they welled in mine again.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away. I never should have treated you like that. I do need you Louisa. I love you so much, I cannot do this without you. I thought I was doing the right thing by pushing you away, but it just made everything worse for both of us. I have never felt a love like this, and I am an idiot for almost giving it up. Please say you still want me. Say that you'll still have me?"

"I still want you; I love you." I stood and placed my lips on his, although we had our barriers to get through now, I could not leave him.

"Louisa…"

"Mmm?"

"Will you move in with me?"


	11. Support

**Support**

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, then I can be here to support you and make sure you're okay. I love being with you, so then I can spend more time with you. Thomas can have his own room at home."

"There is one thing."

"Okay?"

"I don't want you taking care of me. Not as some sort of Carer, only as my girlfriend."

"Will, don't be silly. I will help you with whatever you need."

"No. I feel ashamed and embarrassed. I don't want to be weak in front of you. I don't want to already become an old married couple with you."

"I don't understand?"

"I'm not explaining it very well…what I mean is, we haven't been together very long. I don't want to ruin the so-called honeymoon period before it has begun. I'm embarrassed by the idea that you will need to take care of me intimately. Now you are here, I want to work hard to get better. I want to walk again and get the feeling back in my body. I want to be the man I was with you, not this. I don't want to ruin these moments between us while I still have my dignity."

"I think you are being silly, but I respect that."

"Thank you, my dad is staying at the moment and he said he will stay as long as I need him. Nathan, the physio comes in as well."

"Your dad is staying?"

"He left my mother."

"Wow."

"He's with someone else. They are happy together."

"Good. Well, can I do anything?"

"No, just be here." I smiled. "Actually, I'm a little tired. Could you get my dad?"

"Sure." I kissed him and went to get Stephen. I waited as Stephen helped Will into the bed.

"There you go Louisa, if you need anything, I'll be in the spare room."

I nodded and smiled, before walking into Will's room. The curtains were drawn, and Will was lying under the duvet in bed. I slid out of my shoes and hoodie and slipped into bed beside him. He smiled at me as I gazed at him. He was on his good side facing towards me.

"Come closer to me." I slid myself closer and put my arm around his waist. He kissed me. "Can you put my left hand on your waist?"

I took his left hand, kissed it gently then put it on my waist, moving closer to him.

"You've no idea how badly I want to touch you right now and hold you." He looked a little defeated.

"We'll get through this. We just have to be inventive."

He chuckled.

"It's true, I'm sure there are loads of people out there that have been through similar, maybe worse or more permanent."

"You think so?"

"Of course."

"Good, because I couldn't cope if I can't hold you for the next months, years, however long it takes."

"You focus on staying my confident, intelligent, sexy man and I will focus on getting your life on track." He smiled and buried his face in my hair.

I met Nathan the next day. He was great and really pushed Will to do his exercises. He knew a lot about me apparently. He commented that Will had really started trying now, which I was pleased about.

Treena came over shortly after. Will had gone for a lie-down, feeling tired after the physio session. We sat in the living room with a cup of tea.

"So how was last night?"

"It was great. We talked and set some boundaries as far as his care goes. He doesn't want me to do any of that."

"Understandable." She commented while sipping her tea.

"Is it though? I just want to make sure he's okay. I want to give him the best chances."

"Lou, you've been with the guy barely six months, he wants to feel like a man, not a charity case. He doesn't want to have you cleaning him up and helping him. It's a total downer on your intimate relationship so early on."

"I didn't see it that way."

"How are you feeling about the intimacy part?"

"I'm not sure. He was a little upset about not having the ability to hold me. I don't really know what we will do. I need to research."

"Does everything still work…"

"Yes, as far as I know."

"It's simple then, you will have to do all the work. It feels great that way anyway, you'll be fine."

I blushed. "You mean…"

"Cowgirl, yee-hah." We both burst into fits of laughter.

"Morning ladies." Stephen walked through.

"Oh, m-morning Stephen."

We waited until he left the room before laughing again.

A little while after Treena left, I went to lie down next to Will. I lay my head on the pillow watching as he breathed in and out. I allowed my eyes to close and drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke, Will was gone. I stood and gathered myself, walking out to the living area.

Will had perched himself upon a walking stick trying to balance, dragging his left foot slightly. The walking stick was in the right hand and he was using his left hand and forearm to balance against the kitchen worktop.

Using his left hand, he picked up a cup and walked towards another counter, but the cup slipped from his hand.

He cursed under his breath and leaned against the counter.

"You're getting stronger by the day." I strolled into the kitchen avoiding the cup and grab two more from the cupboard. "Doing very well. You'll be running around in no time." I smiled brightly at him and flipped the kettle on.

He looked at me and managed a smile over his disappointment.

"Go sit and do your exercises, I'll make some tea." He hobbled back to the chair and wheeled himself to the sofas.

I cleaned up the remnants of the cup and made tea for us both.

I sat opposite him at the kitchen table.

"So, I was talking to Treena this morning."

He looked up from his cup and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I understand why you don't want me to help out with your personal care. I will reserve myself for absolute emergencies but otherwise, I'll keep my distance and allow you your dignity."

He smiled softly. "Thank you for understanding."

"I've done some research into what we spoke about last night by the way. I think I know what we can do, but you need to be patient with yourself."

"Okay, I will try my best." He looked out of the window. "Can we try to have a walk around the garden today? I would like to see if I can do it and I want to spend some time with you."

"Of course, I'd be happy to do that. We'll finish up our tea and head out."

He nodded and continued to sip his tea.

I cleared away the teacups when we had finished and prepared Will for our little outing to the garden.

He used his crutch on the right side and looped his arm with mine on his left side. He did so well, although losing balance a couple of times but managed not to fall over.

We spent the time laughing and talking like always. It was simple but, perfect.

A few weeks past and Will was walking with the aid of the crutch, but I was sure it was just an unnecessary precaution. We were getting closer to the opening of the castle again and there were reporters taking pictures and writing press releases. Will was feeling more like his old self and I was fascinated by his business savvy. I watched his every movement, his every word, it was beautiful.

He finished talking to a supplier and turned my way.

He smiled. "What's wrong?"

I blushed and looked down, smiling to myself. "You just fascinate me. The way you handle yourself, it's incredible."

He props the crutch against a table and uses a chair to steady his way over to me. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me.

My knees go weak and I struggle to keep myself standing. The feeling of his lips moving softly against mine makes my stomach flutter and immediately I want to feel my hands over him.

"Will…" I moan against his lips. He pulls away from my lips and kisses my neck. I step back against the table to steady myself. He nibbles the skin on my neck between kisses and my head falls back.

Will smirks as he pulls away, holding me tightly. "You are very naughty, Mr Traynor." He chuckles.

"Come on, let's go home, I'm done here, and I want to get you in the privacy of our home." I laugh as we leave.

As we drive up to the house, there is a person sitting on the doorstep in a hoodie.

Will and I give each other quizzical looks. I get out of the car and walk up to the hooded figure. Her blonde hair peeks out from beneath the hood and her eyes are shut.

There's a familiarity about her I recognise but know I have never seen her before.

I give her shoulder a gentle shake. "Hello? Can we help you?"

She opens her eyes and scowls; it then hits me why she looks familiar. She is the spitting image of Will. I step back in surprise.

"Louisa, what's wrong?" He comes up behind me and frowns as he looks at her.

"Will you two stop gawking at me like I'm a zoo animal?" Sharp tongue just like the rest of the Traynor's.

"Are you related to the Traynor's?"

Will looks at me. "I've never seen her before."

"My name is Lily. Lily Houghton-Miller."

"Miller?" Will questions the name with concern etched on his face.

She stands up obviously feeling small in front of us. "You are Will Traynor?"

"Yes…"

"Will, you are my dad." Will mimics that perfect scowl Lily had had on her face a moment ago. He is frozen in shock, so I speak up for him.

"Who's your mum, Lily?"

"Tanya Houghton-Miller, although it would have been just miller back then."

"And you're what 17? 18?"

"16." She unzips her hoodie to show a school uniform, one of those upper-class private schools.

"Well there's no point sitting on the doorstep, come inside?" I unlock the door and hold it open.

Lily and Will are just staring at each other. "Do you think I broke him?"

I look at Will and sigh. "Quite possibly. Go on inside and sit on the couch, we will be there soon." She takes one last look at him, smiles, and goes inside.

"Will?"

"How do I know she's telling the truth?"

"She's telling the truth, Will."

"How do you know?"

"She's a miniature you, Will. Her eyes, her smile, her facial expressions, her scowl, the sharp tongue that runs in your family. It is all there. Do the days add up?"

She shoves his hand through his hair. "Yes."

"You have your answer then. Now come inside and speak to her, you don't want her to feel like you don't want her, do you?"

He pauses. "I don't know what I want, it's all very sudden."

"You owe her a moment of time at least."

"Yes, okay, of course, I do." He begins to walk in behind me but grabs my wrist. "I'm scared, Louisa. What will this mean for us?"

I turn to him and place my hands on his face, willing him to look me in the eyes. "Don't worry about us. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed me.

"Thank you…for everything." I smile in response.

We walk through to the living room, Lily standing to look at photos and certificates and other pieces Will had on the wall. Will sat on the sofa, while I perched on the arm.

"Would you like a drink, Lily?"

"No, thanks." She turned to us, striding across the room, and sat on the opposite end of the sofa.

"So, Lily…how long have you known I was your father?"

"Are you all this formal? I found out a couple of days ago. You were on the TV, mum went into shock and told Fuckface Francis that you were my dad."

I tried to stifle my grin and it looked like Will was too. He cleared his throat.

"Who is Francis?"

"Mum's husband and father of the twins. She insists I call him my step-dad, but he doesn't deserve the title."

"Do you not like living there?"

She crosses her arms across her chest and looks away dismissingly. "I hate it. Not that mum would care. She only cares about the twins and Fuckface. It was tolerable when Martin was around, he was the closest thing I had to a dad and even he left."

"Well, I don't intend to leave. Would you like to stay tonight, and we will come up with a plan tomorrow? Unfortunately, we only have the sofa for now as my dad is staying in the spare room."

"My grandad?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Can I meet him?" Her face lit up.

"Of course, I'm sure he'll be delighted to meet you when he gets home. So, you're staying?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay I will need your home number; I want to let Tanya know that you are at least safe."

"She won't care but go ahead."

Lily typed the number into Will's phone, and he pressed it up against his ear, waiting for an answer.

**WPOV**

The dial tone sounded on my phone as I watched Lily looking around.

"Hello?" A stressed female voice sounded through, I recognised it immediately.

"Tanya?"

"Will?"

"Yes, it's me. I have our daughter with me."

"What? How did she find you?"

"Why would you keep it a secret? She is my daughter and I knew nothing about her."

"You disappeared fast, Will, one minute we were together and then we broke up and you up and left. It was hard for me, I had to raise her on my own and she is no picnic."

"Don't act a victim, Tanya. I rang to say she is staying here tonight, and I will call you tomorrow to discuss the future."

"Fine."

"Goodbye, Tanya."

I hung up the phone just as my father walked through the door.

"Hello everyone. Who is this visiting today?"

"Father, this is Lily, she's my daughter."

He frowned. "Sorry?"


End file.
